In regard to conventional light-emitting devices, for example, JP 2007-149465 A has disclosed the luminaire. This luminaire is formed using a light-emitting panel including an organic EL element but maintains the good appearance (Patent Literature 1).
The luminaire according to Patent Literature 1 includes: the light-emitting panel including the organic EL element; the lighting device that supplies a driving voltage to the light-emitting panel; and the luminaire main body that holds the light-emitting panel and the lighting device. The luminaire main body includes the housing to house the lighting device. The housing is disposed aside with respect to the light-emitting surface of the light-emitting panel, and the light-emitting surface of the light-emitting panel and the front surface of the housing are made almost flush.